


Aim to Please

by Jezabel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Crush, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Stalking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: Danny was told he was coming in this realm to cause endless chaos, so why was he falling more and more for that dumbass survivor?
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Kate Denson (mention), David King/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 57
Kudos: 104





	1. Feelings and Guts

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like yet another pairing in these trying times?  
> I don't really know where I'm going with these two but I wanted to write them nonetheless....  
> Hope you like it!

That wasn't part of the plan. That was never part of the plan.  
The plan was to have fun murdering people, creating stories, and enjoy the commotion.  
The plan shifted, and now the plan was to have as much fun as possible as a realm was sending him endless victims, right into his arms. Right into his knife. Funny little things, happy encounters, really, everything he could've asked for. An endless game of chase and murder.

The cute hothead, the strong healer, the charming dancer, all of them, he'll have them all, playing under his palms, never seeing him coming. He'll study each and every one of them, follow them, know them. At the end of the day, he could go and talk to them as if they were old friends that always been together, despite not even meeting once.  
He knows how each of them like their drinks, how some of them like to sleep, how every single one of them run.

He may not have the strength or the powers his colleagues have, but he had so much more knowledge of their preys. To the point where he could probably talk some into submission. The weak ones. The ones that came here already broken.  
Yet that wasn't what he wanted to do.

He wanted him. And only him. He didn't care about anything else. The world could collapse on him at any moment, he wouldn't have a care in the world if that meant he had him with him.  
That wasn't part of the plan.

The first time they met, he saw David as just one of these guys. Those bullies that come out in every jock movie, the type that pushes the weak protagonist on the ground and laughs about it with a cheerleader in his arms. All muscle, no brain. He was pretty easy to stalk, and the panic in his eyes as he locked on to him almost made him laugh. But he had no interest in this type of guys.

They met a few more times, only to prove to him he was right. Who comes to a trial already hurt? Dumbasses, that's who.  
At least that's what he thought before realising he got back up, despite all his teammates being down or hooked around him. So there was something in there, after all.

Following him got harder as he was aware of him now, but nothing he couldn't handle. He was a pro after all. That's when it all started to fall over.

He saw him gentle, he saw him caring, and worst of all, he saw him smart. That pile of meat was actually well educated and mannered, and he didn't know who he was killing anymore.

He was all about stories, pictures and fun times. But now something even better came into his life and he really didn't want to let that go. But he was starting to see the limit to his patience and it's not like he could do anything about it. The frustration getting higher and higher by the day.

"You could just… you know… take him right here and there.."

He looked at Amanda with a disgust and offense she couldn't see, the both of them enjoying drinks at the bar counter in one of their headquarters. Well, Evan built it as a workshop first but left it unattended once and soon enough, bottles were appearing here and there.

"Who the fuck do you think I am? Freddy?"

"Yeah, you're not the type, huh.."

Of course he wasn't the type, what was the fun in just getting only the carnal side of it. He wanted him to fall for him as hard he fell for him, not just… hate him for the rest of their eternal life here.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Because you're one of the only decent people around here…"

"It's mostly because I'm the only one who won't kick you out, isn't it?"

He scoffed.

"Because you CAN'T."

And just like that, he got his ass kicked out of the bar, the door locking behind him.

"Aw, come on Piggie, don't be like that…"

She won't open the door back to him, that's for sure, but he'll make up to her later anyway. He walked through the map until he reached the limit between the killers' spot and the survivors' campfire. He could go and wander in the maps until he is called out in a trial, but he'd rather look at the people gathering around the fire, unaware of his presence.

"Bunch of idiots huh?"

He looked up to see Frank, the guy liked him for some reason. It wasn't mutual. To Danny, there was a huge gap between a guy with a God syndrome that decided to lead a bunch of confused teens, killing and bullying for dirty fun, and a guy with a God syndrome that used to mold the cities he came in to his will. Despite all his efforts to be as cold as possible to him, he wouldn't leave him alone.

"You might think they are, but I'm pretty sure they outsmarted you more than once."

"I mean… it's not that hard, haha!"

At least he could admit he was an absolute dumbass, that was something. He's heard of one time he met with David and others on a map, outside of a trial, and the latter made him shut up without using his fists once. That was the first time Danny realised that maybe he wasn't just muscles…

He watches as the survivors talk together, oh so innocently, the new guys getting to know the old ones. It's a shame they didn't do that too because when he first arrived he would've loved to know who to avoid, right away. To think he even talked to Freddy makes him want to vomit a bit.

"You should probably talk to him."

Wait what.  
The Legion couldn't see the look he was giving him but guessed the confusion.

"What? It's David, right? The dude isn't just gonna deck you here and there. He's hiding it but he has a kind heart, the dumbass."

He could've slammed his knife in his back just then but succeeded in controlling himself. He was still in the Entity's good books and was planning on staying there.

"I don't want a kind heart."

"Huh?"

"I want him to knock me out and take me until I forget my name. Then we can get coffee or whatever…"

The awkward silence fit right in.

"... You're a weirdo, man."

He laughed.

"I'm aware."

…

He didn't like this place.  
He didn't like anything about it. He didn't like the trials, he didn't like the cold, he didn't like the never ending nights, and he definitely didn't like the killers. Thankfully, he liked his teammates. Some more than others but that wasn't so bad. But that wasn't enough to make him like the place more.

If only he could actually fight the killers themselves, to win some time. He would probably win against some of them, deep down, he thought he could match with the Trapper easily. But the Entity won't let him, reminding him every time he feels rage filling him up, by telling that his actions might have consequences on his teammates.

He did break once, when Freddy kept taunting him after killing all of them, he got back up and knocked the shit out of him. The Nightmare made sure to torture him until he passed out that time. Since then, the Legion kept trying to get him to fight them, except for Susie who decided to call him "big brother" from now on, even when she plants her knife right through him. He was still deciding if he liked it or not.

It wasn't hard to notice some of his teammates also came here with their own killers, and liked the fury, the need to win that came out of them when they met. All in all, they weren't so different after all. He came here alone and sometimes wishes he still had some ties to his past life, but also wonders if it wouldn't hurt him more than anything. He would look to Nancy and Steve talking with envy, but then quickly throw it away as he sees Quentin's rage and fear as they meet Freddy.

The first time he actually saw a killer and survivor relationship was during a trial, as he was crouching around in the red forest, he heard Kate's laugh from the lodge, he took a quick peek and he wished he hadn't, not because it was inappropriate, but just because he felt like he was disrespectful for seeing it.

The Huntress was lifting her with ease, covering her neck with kisses, and never would he have thought that such a powerful enemy could be this kind. For a while, he couldn't look Kate in the eyes anymore, feeling as if she would know if they met.  
She noticed the attitude, thinking he was just being grumpy for whatever reason, and got him back with a cheerful talk.

Thinking about it, it was just logical. They all spend so long with these people, and the killers clearly saw each others as opponents more than teammates, so it would be unlikely that they start having relationships with each others. And he understood why the Huntress would go for such a kind and pretty girl too.

"I've been hanging out with the Wraith lately."

He looked at Nea with absolute disbelief.

"We're not.. stop.. stop what you're thinking right now. He just.. found me asleep in the forest and was kind enough to bring me to one of the beds in the resting area… and I didn't let go of him so we just slept……."

"... Ok…"

"And now, I don't know… he's a nice guy…"

"Nea, he's been tormenting us each trial we had."

"He doesn't have a choice though! They're stuck here, just like us!"

"He could just let us go!"

"Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have told you anything, you're so dense!!"

They argued rarely, but when they did, it was pretty violent. They got their separate ways, one with an open lip and the other with a black eye. They'll figure it out later.

As he was walking to another place to rest, he felt it, the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. He stopped and looked around, knowing that it couldn't be the Shape because the killer only went for Laurie and no one else.

"The fuck you want?"

The Ghostface got out of his hiding spot, shrugging.

"I'm just looking around."

"Well fuck off, I'm not in the mood."

He almost didn't notice the killer getting right in front of him, faster than he thought.

"Make me."

He wasn't the only one being fast, a uppercut making his mask fly of his face, covering it just in time with his hands.

"Aw, not fair!!"

"Bloody told you I wasn't in the mood."

He threw the mask back at him, the killer catching it mid-flight, before watching as he left. Hoping that if he pressed a bit more… just a bit more… he'll get to him.


	2. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new killer makes Danny realise the survivors might be in trouble. He didn't think that would get him closer to them though.

Everytime new blood came to the Fog, the killers got their threatening auras maxed up, ready to show them they can't try and take the lead in this chaotic realm of theirs. Ghostface didn't really care. Which is probably why the Deathslinger decided to talk to him. Obviously, he wasn't the best at explaining how the realm works and why they were here, but his explanation seemed good enough for the killer.

"We're bound to kill these fools forever then?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

This was it. Usually this was the moment the killer went laughing or rant about how he's going to torture them, blablabla…. He really didn't like that part.

"... If we must then."

Oh?

"You don't seem… happy?"

He looked at him, confused too.

"Of course I'm not? I'm not unhappy either though."

Well, that was new.

"Don't get me wrong, I did design a lot of torture devices, it'll be a lie if I said I didn't enjoy a cry of pain here and there. But these folks didn't do nothing to me. I hardly see why I should be the one hurting them. But if we have to.. I'll try to have fun doing it."

That was unexpected but not unpleasant. There was still room for some of the decent killers then. Maybe he'll get to have a friend in here.

Wrong.

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

This wasn't a killer, this was a terrifying being you can't escape from. He saw him impale Jake and slowly pull him to him, and never in his life here was he ever glad he was a killer and not a survivor. This man was terrifying and all he could think right now is that he was going to fight David at some point and he didn't like that idea, AT ALL.

…

He felt followed again, he was having fun with Nea after they made up from their past fight, a bit pissed he couldn't enjoy any relaxing time. And Nea probably felt it too.

"Hey, weirdo!! Go stalk your own ass and see how you like it!"

He got out of his hiding spot, shrugging.

"You wish you could stalk my ass all day, lady."

"Ew."

He went and sat next to them, the both of them a bit in disbelief, this time it's David that talked.

"Mate. Didn't you just hear her tell you to fuck off or..?"

"Guys. There's like… a bad thing happening."

They both look at each other before going back to him.

"Well, what else is new?"

"No no no… you don't get it.. there's a new killer and… he's like…. Bad."

David was clearly losing his patience.

"Yes. 'cause we all now you and the other are saints, huh."

Well… he had a point.

"Tell us about him."

David looked back to Nea.

"Why?! Why would we listen to a guy who likes to put knives into our back?!"

"Look at him, dude! He's clearly distressed!"

"Obviously I CAN'T see that!!"

The killer had to repress a laugh.

"You're spending too much time with them, girl."

She ignored him, getting up to sit next to the Ghostface.

"If you're not going to listen, I will."

He couldn't really say "yeah, no, girl, I'm just here to tell him, I don't care that much about you" anymore but he wanted to. He started explaining, David didn't listen at first but slowly got into it, realising they were facing something far more powerful than they had before.

"Well.. we can break that chain he's planting into us so…"

"Yeah, but not easily.. I know you think you're gonna go with your bare hands, Davy, but I'm pretty sure we're all equal in this…"

"Damn it."

He knew that wasn't the time but Danny couldn't fathom the fact that he was there, sitting next to this guy, talking to him. It was as if he was back in highschool again. 

…

Every time he had a trial against David he was so glad the thrill and bloodlust got the better of him. He could see himself just drop the knife, slam him against a wall for a hot make out if it weren't for the adrenaline rushing through every time he got closer for a hit.

The poor souls were already unlucky to end up in Gideon's map with him, but no generators were done and he hooked David for the first time after hooking Meg twice already. They were a bit slow. With the new killer, they probably were all on their edges too. Not to mention he could use his bare hands to kill them for this trial, restraining himself for now.

He got far away enough and noticed David got unhooked, cloaking himself as he slowly goes back near the hook, knowing the fools will think of him gone and try to heal him. And how right was he. He hid behind a wall and started staring at Claudette, the girl jumping as soon as she felt it, too late. He got her down and watched as David was running away, letting her behind to go chase him.

That's what he loved with him, even injured he could run without stop, most of the survivors could but David's will to survive, will to win, was stronger, and he could feel it each step that got him closer. He noticed him avoiding generators, changing course, trying to keep the others safe, protecting them more than himself. How cute. How brave.

How stupid.

The knife hit his back and he watched as the man fell to the ground, still trying to get up, refusing to lose. He hesitated, should he hook him, make the fun last longer? But the first generator just got done and he sighed, he should be doing this right.

The survivor must have noticed because he turned around on his back, looking at him, probably pissed.

"Thank you."

Wait what?

He couldn't see his face, but he must have guessed the confusion.

"You warned us about the new killer… you didn't have to…"

He cocked his head to the side, slowly walking up to him to straddle his hips, sitting there, unable to believe he was getting this chance.

"And I guess this is the only chance I get so… thank you."

He looked down, feeling the hand patting his thigh, thinking he should take it as an invitation, if they weren't in the middle of a trial.

"You're welcome."

He took his knife out.

"Let's take a pic."

The man laughed through his nose, closing his eyes and letting it happen. Thankfully, the death was quick, and he didn't even noticed the picture being taken afterwards.

…

He came back to the campfire holding his chest, still feeling pressure where the knife pierced. He got taken care of by the others right away, making sure the teammates after him got treatments too. They didn't get injured after trials, sometimes the hook's scar would stay longer but nothing impossible to handle. It was their mental state that they had to deal with. David was the lucky one, the others probably didn't get to have a little chat with the killer.

Once he made sure everyone was alright, he decided to go to one of the remote cabins in the woods, small stairs leading inside it. He closed the door behind him. A single room, with a fireplace and a mattress in front of it. A broken bathroom next to it. He's seen Jake come to rest there sometimes, but lately the man favored the other maps. He started a fire and let himself fall on the mattress, looking at the flames as his eyes slowly closed, trying to calm down the pain in his chest.

He slept for a while, finally getting a bit of rest after running around in so many trials. His body turned around and hit something, making him grunt as he opened his eyes.

"AH!!"

He jumped off the mattress and backed up all the way against the wall, still sitting. Staring at the Ghostface that was apparently laying next to him. He raised a hand with his camera in it.

"Wanna see the pic?"

He let out a loud sigh.

"Fuck you, man…"

"Only if you help me…"

He got a frown staring back at him. It took a while but the fighter did got back to sit on the mattress, keeping his distances.

"I don't want to see a picture of me with a knife in the chest, mate."

"I'll just leave it here."

He put the camera down next to his hand, standing up.

"I'll come back to get it so… don't break it."

And he was gone. Just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro tip: Deathslinger is terrifying and Danny's selfies too.  
> I didn't expect this fic's first chapter to get such kind and overwhelming responses! I hope this chapter pleased you just as much!!  
> What's Danny planning?  
> (I beta-read this with 5h of sleep when my body clock clearly needs 8, have mercy)


	3. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David discovers the killer's true intentions and can't really resist him anymore.

He hesitated for a while, looking at the camera and then back at the fire. Why would he hesitate? Why would he bother listening to that guy in the first place? It's probably filled with pictures of his and his friend’s dead bodies, and he really didn't want to see that. But wasn't it weird that the killer would just leave that for him to look at? He never bothered doing that before…

Curiosity was devouring him but his pride wouldn't let him, torn between the two. The killer didn't even tell him when he was coming back, which was worse because he couldn't relate on how much time he had to decide. In the end, the feeling of urgency took the better of him and he threw his pride out of the window for a bit, grabbing the camera hastily. He checked twice that no one was around before looking.

The first picture surprised him, as it was just all of them around the campfire, apparently having fun judging by their smiles. He looked at the rest and couldn't stop a smile curling at the corner of his mouth, most of the pictures being heartwarming fun between survivors. Once it's started to be pictures taken during trials, he guessed the gruesome ones were coming soon enough. But they never came. 

The last picture however, made him stop for a bit.

It was the previous trial, and it was undoubtedly his dead body, but the angle didn't let him see the wound at all, just his smiling face and half of his chest, stopping right before showing the knife. What was actually concerning was the person next to him. He wondered why The Legion was there, before understanding it was a hooded Ghostface without his mask, carefully hiding his face, leaving just enough so he could kiss his cheek.

Was that harassment? Was it more concerning than the actual murder? He kept looking at the picture, debating if he should be mad or embarrassed. Was the killer mocking him? Or was he trying to tell him something? He couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He left the pictures folder and stopped himself as he saw another folder next to it. Would it be bad for him to look? Surely it wouldn't be as bad as an actual killer... killing people? He checked around again before opening it, finding more trial pictures, hopefully these weren't gruesome either. It was mostly him, and it was mostly him without a shirt. Now that was embarrassing. He did sometimes ditched the shirts when he was going through multiple trials and started to heated up, but he didn't expect it to be that embarrassing to look at. Someone was having fun with it though.

It was just this, pics of him with his shirt off. He didn't really get what was the point of it all, still missing the clear hint left by that last picture he saw. Then, he saw a different torso, lean, ungodly pale, and he had to close the camera as soon as he realised who it belonged to. Why would he take pics of his own body? What kind of libido did this guy had?

He put the camera down just in time, the door swinging open.

"I'm back!"

He let out a grunt, handing him back his camera.

"Did you look?"

He could lie. Say he didn't look at it and didn't want to know what was in it. But he wasn't a good liar, and there was no point in doing so.

"I did."

The killer straightened, clearly expecting some feedback.

"You're a creep."

"Oh come dude, have you seen the other killers? How fun do you think our quarters are?"

He had a point, he can't imagine all of them sitting around and laughing at stories. Even though he knew that if you search deep down, there's probably some humanity in there.

He was going to answer but the call for a trial startled him. He sighed and got up, stretching a bit before stopping at the door, looking back at the killer again.

".... Thanks."

"You really like thanking people, huh."

"Shut up."

He closed the door behind him and the killer took it as his cue to leave too. There was no point in staying here anymore.

…

Days passed and he had to face the Ghostface in a trial again, this time they were fighting back rather well, or maybe the killer was letting them win? That would be surprising. David went to unhook Jane, unaware of the cloaked killer ready to strike again, he protected her with his body and they ran their separate ways. Of course, he got targeted right away. 

He tried to make him chase him away from the others, and the hit in his back put a stop to it. He was bracing for the lift before being turned around, the killer straddling him.

"Really dude, again?"

He got a laugh but nothing happened.

"I have a favor to ask you."

That confused him for a bit, it clearly wasn't the place nor the time but if it made them win some time then he was all ears.

"You can think of it as a way to repay the favor I did for you."

"Depends on what it is."

The killer slowly leaned on him, close to his ear. He could hear the deep breath behind the mask.

"Or maybe you can do it as an apology for looking at people's stuff.."

He frowned and pushed the killer's shoulder to meet his "eyes".

"You told me to look. I looked."

"I didn't tell you you could go around my folders."

"You didn't tell me I couldn't!"

The killer sighed.

"I'm still going to ask."

He took David's hand into his to lean again, intertwining their fingers before whispering.

"I want you to fuck me."

The surprise in his eyes was delicious, he sat back up to look at him. Clearly confused, David let the killer's free hand dance on his chest. The latter was ready for the punch anytime now.

"Is that a no?"

"I haven't said anything yet."

Oh?

"I see…"

He pressed his hips against his before standing up.

"I'm not done playing with you. Be sure to make up your mind."

He watched him leave, soon replaced by Nea running to heal him.

"You ok, dude?"

"Hum… not really no."

She didn't need to ask much more, she finished healing him and grabbed his arm, staying with him until the end of the trial.

…

He left the campfire as soon as the trial was over, still thinking about what he should do. He kept walking until he got to Ormond, crossing paths with Quentin who kept walking. Why would he go further? It's Léry's and the Doctor's territory… but he wasn't going to try and stop him. He had troubles of his own. 

The maps outside trials were a bit less destroyed than usual, and Ormond was already in good state, which made it look like he wasn't in the fog anymore. He closed the door once inside, enjoying the warmth of the central fire heating up the place. He went upstairs to find the rooms, all being warmed up by their own fireplace too. They should just all come here to rest sometimes, if they were together, surely the killers wouldn't try to get to them.

He found a room with a bathroom and didn't resist the need for a shower, they didn't need any, always waking up clean and fresh after trials, but it's been so long since he felt the relaxing feeling of a shower…   
He took one and put on his usual clothes again, walking back to the huge lobby. He let himself sit on the central sofa, staring at the fire before slowly dozing off.

He saw himself back in Britain, fighting in the bar and clenching his fists in front of his father, he saw his friends, his exes, his moments of glory, his fall…  
He hits the ground as his opponents leans on him.

"You smell so good."

He jumps himself awake, the mask welcoming him, straddled again by the killer.

"Fuck, man…."

He covered his face with his hands for a bit, getting his bearings back before looking at him again.

"You can't knock on the doors when you come in or something?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Figures. He let himself fall back against the sofa, still waking up. The killer let his hands slid on his chest, slowly pushing his jacket out of the way.

"Did you have time to think on my little favor?"

He let him do, feeling the sleeves sliding on his arms.

"I did. And I have conditions."

He rose his hands to slide them on his neck, pulling on the edge of the mask.

"No mask."

"Well, obviously. How am I going to kiss you stupid otherwise?"

He had trouble containing a laugh at that, a grin pushing the corner of his mouth.

"No camera."

He took it away from the killer's pocket, and sure enough it was already recording. He turned it off and threw it to the other side of the sofa.

"Just us, and our memories."

The killer sighed before shrugging.

"Sure."

There was a pause.

"Why me?"

He straightened at that, seemingly annoyed.

"'Why me?' he asks, looking like a breathing god damn snack just.. walking around.."

This time he had to laugh.

"Oh really, that's how you see me?"

His hands slowly moved to grab the killer's hips gently, knowing that the slightest of harshness would make him go nuts.

"The name's Danny, by the way."

That's right, thank god the killer told him that because once the action started he was going to have trouble asking for his name. He pressed his fingers a bit more against his hips, watching as he shivers to the touch.

Without a word, he took his mask off and David felt breathless for a second. He just didn't expect him to look that good. And that grin on his face was probably making every killer want to punch him fair and square across it. The mask could be a defense mechanism more than anything. If he didn't have sly eyes that were just proof that he was hiding something, he could be mistaken as a kind, gentle guy. The blond hair making him look like some angels you see in paintings.

"I know I'm beautiful but that's a lot of staring.."

He was brought back to reality, just in time to bite back.

"You do well hiding all that behind that dumb mask, huh.."

He got a laugh as an answer before the killer leaned on him to press his forehead to his, arms wrapping around his neck. He hated how pretty his eyes were.

After a while, he got the hint that the killer wasn't planning on doing much, waiting for him to do the first move, which was surprising considering he was the one who invited him. Knowing him, it was probably one of his games too. And he wasn't planning on losing.

He let his hand slid to the blond hair, playing with them as his breath crushed onto Danny's lips, sometimes pressing on his skull to bring him closer only to let a shuddered breath closer to his lips, his eyes not leaving the killer's that were watching his every moves. 

As an attempt to taunt him, he took his coat and tops off, making sure to do it as slow as he could, before grabbing David's head to press it against his naked chest, revelling at the contact. David's hands slowly went on his back before he realised it, bringing them back to his hips hastily.

"Whatever you do, you won't resist me much longer, tough guy.."

He kept his head locked to his chest, his hips slowly pressing against the slowly forming bulge under him, disguising it as him readjusting himself. David finally got his head away from his skin, Danny taking the opportunity to let shuddered breaths against his ear, whispering his name, taunting him, daring him.

He started pressing harder and harder, his arms embracing David's neck, realising he was starting to struggle too, his breath getting erratic. David's laugh wasn't helping.

"What's the matter? Feeling a bit tight down there?"

He grabbed his ass strongly, smirking as he hears him screams. He stopped himself before doing more, thinking that two could play that game. He pressed him harder against him, watching as he struggles more and more, enjoying every bit of it. Maybe he could see what the killers were liking so much now. 

He kept moving against him, seeing his body jolt as it got weaker to his movements, before grabbing the killer's nape to bring his ear against his mouth, letting out a long breath.

"Hey Danny…"

He heard him repress a whimper.

"Come for me, love."

He moved his hips just enough to press his sensible spots, watching as his body jolted again before the killer wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly, moaning as he was shaking against him. David let him relax after some seconds tensing against him, pushing him a bit to look down with a proud smile.

"Look at-"

"Do not. Say. A word."

He looked back at the killer's face, smiling at how red it was.

"Can I have that kiss now, you fucking animal?"

He laughed and grabbed the back of his head to pull him in a deep, long kiss, his hands caressing his back slowly, massaging it. He kept kissing him as he undid his pants, the killer doing the same for him. They both got the other naked, only separating their lips for short seconds before Danny was straddling David again, pressing his dick against his, looking down.

"I'll welcome any compliment.."

"You're not getting any."

"Harsh."

He laughed as he brought him back against his chest, kissing him again before moving his hips against his, enjoying any shudders he could get from the killer. He watched him struggle away from his grip to get the lube in one of his jean's pockets. He almost made a comment about it but watching Danny lubing his fingers before preparing himself made all the words escape from his mouth, only to leave him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Danny didn't missed that.

"You look… incredibly stupid right now…."

That brought David back, laughing as he kisses his neck.

"You love it."

He kept enjoying the show, his fingers playing on his chest before going down, grabbing his dick to move with him as he was starting to struggle again. He pulled him against his chest again, his hand joining the lubed fingers, pushing them deeper as he delects in the killer's moan, playing with him a bit more as he was lubing himself before pulling his hand.

He grabbed his hips and placed him up, staring as Danny finds his position before looking back to his eyes, slowly lowering his hips and letting out a cry as David slowly slid into him. He stopped midway but David didn't gave him that luxury, grabbing his hips a bit harder as he forced him down until he was fully inside him.

His whole body was tensed on his, and he loved it more than he anticipated.

He covered his chest in kisses before he started moving slowly, stopped by small punches on his shoulders. He looked back at him.

"I…. I can't breathe well….."

Now that was a compliment. He smiled as he hugged him tight, whispering in his ear.

"It's ok. I'll wait. Try to calm down."

He could mock him. He could ask where all that confidence and cockiness went. He could tease. But right now, he was seeing a side of a killer he's never seen before. A proof he was human. A proof he could be weak too.

So he waited. Until Danny started moving his hips himself, whimpering as David covered his neck in kisses and bites. He didn't wait much more, starting moving his hips too, a bit stronger each time, loving the shuddered breaths turning into small moans, whispers of his name. And he kept moving faster too.

Soon enough, Danny was a shivering mess, and when David hit his prostate he thought that's how he was going to die. He didn't think the man would be that skilled. And as soon as David hears him scream he kept going harder and faster, grunting his name. The killer grabbed his shoulders, his whole body arching more and more to the waves of pleasure lapping through him, he could feel himself coming soon.

David grabbed his dick before he could.

"You're not going without me, are you?"

He hit him on the shoulder.

"You fucking- AH!!!"

He tried getting his hand off him, but each hit inside him made him weaker, and David made sure he had no time to recover between each thrust. He kept moving and watched as Danny slowly lost it, not even capable of saying his name anymore, falling against his chest as he didn't have the strength to keep up.

"Da...vid…"

The fighter was getting closer and seeing him in this state wasn't helping, he watched tears slide on his cheeks before kissing him again, releasing him before grabbing his hips to cum deep inside him, loving the broken cry escaping his mouth between their lips as he comes too.

They stayed lying on the sofa for a while, David slowly caressing Danny's back with the tip of his fingers, letting him come back to himself at his own rhythm. After some time, the killer finally rose up, pressing on his chest, stopping as David wasn't letting go of his hips.

"You want to stay like this until the next century?"

"You think we're done?"

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ready to go at least five more rounds."

Now it was fear that he could see in his eyes.

"You fucking beast, do you think I can-"

He kissed him again before shifting and laying him on the sofa. He wasn't listening anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are really fun to write but this chapter took forever *wheezes*  
> I hope you all liked some hot and heavy action! Next chapter will mostly be a sitcom comedy x')  
> Thank you all for the support!! I hope you all are well!!


	4. Unexpected outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their routine hasn't really changed since they started dating, but David's idea for a party end up badly as other killers won't let survivors take a break.

They've been dating for a while now. Was that even dating? They didn't change their routines except sometimes David would grab Danny's ass in the middle of a trial or Danny would sneak up on him and get him inside a locker to make out. They didn't even tried to hide their relationship, both knowing very well they'll be found out in a matter of seconds. Of course, Nea was the first one to notice after their first night. David was way more powerful than usual and Ghostface couldn't crouch for… some reasons. 

Danny was never really found of Nea but he learned to love her as she was the only one to tell David not to break him. Because knowing how little the man had control over himself, he would be capable of just killing him on the spot without noticing. He also noticed how she was around Julie and tried to help with that despite her pleading him to stop.

One day, David finally convinced them all to go to Ormond for a well-deserved rest, sure that the killers wouldn't come and disrupt their stay if they were all together. Danny joined and no one saw the problem with it, he spent so much time at the survivors quarters, he could easily pass as one. The Legion heard of it and they all joined in, it was their territory after all. And they brought booze so no one could really slam the door on their faces.

Most of them gathered around the central fire, others would go try the hot bath outside, the loners were roaming the whole place. It felt heartwarming, reassuring.

The powerful slam on the door didn't.

As if time stopped, they all stared at the door, tensing as they didn't know who would open it. And before they could decide on that, the door slammed open, Trapper waiting outside. He stared back at them before taking one step, holding his machete.

"How nice of you all to gather in the same place… sure ease up the job…"

David stood up, ready to fight if necessary, soon joined by Meg and Nancy. Where was Laurie when you needed her?

"Where do you think yo- GHOSTFACE?!"

"Ah, shit…"

He thought he was hiding well behind the sofa but Trapper was harder to fool than the survivors.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well.. I was enjoying a good party before some party crasher came in!"

"How d- LEGION TOO?!"

A unison.

"Aw, fuck."

Even with the mask, everyone could guess rage filling up on Trapper's face.

"You all get your asses over here, RIGHT NOW."

They couldn't move, they didn't want to move, but Trapper got louder.

"I SAID-"

"THEY HEARD YOU."

Everyone stopped and looked at Jane. She stepped up and stood in front of Susie, the latter going hastily behind her.

"They don't want to go with you. And we won't let you take them. So I suggest you leave. Now."

Trapper straightened up.

"You think you can stop me?"

"I think we can."

This time, it was Adam, stepping up too. The other survivors following. Trapper let out a laugh.

"Even with all of you together, you won't stop me from getting someone, you know that?"

They all held their breaths, fists clenching.

"Fine then."

Everyone looked at Dwight stepping in, walking to the killer.

"Take me then."

That was a surprise, or was it really?

"Woah woah woah.."

David stepped next to Dwight, grabbing his wrist.

"Leader, you don't have to-"

"King. We have the choice to get someone taken by force, everyone ending up hurt. Or someone leaving willingly, and no one gets hurt. The choice is pretty easy."

"But it doesn't have to be you! This was my idea, i'll go!"

"NOPE."

He turned around to see Danny standing.

"No way no how I'm letting you alone with that sadist!"

Trapper cocked his head to the side with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"It wasn't one, asshole!"

Dwight took David's hand in his, making him let go of his wrist.

"It's ok. He can't hurt me. The Entity will destroy him if he does."

"He's buddy buddy with the Entity, he w-"

"He's not the only one."

That stopped him.

"It's alright. We'll talk this through as leaders, make an agreement of some sort, and everything will be alright."

David took him in his arm, whispering.

"If he hurts you, you run back to us."

"I will."

He let go of him, Dwight walking back to the killer.

"I never said I agreed to t-"

"Let's go. Now."

The killer was taken aback by the leader's tone, watching as he walks out of the place, following his footsteps slowly.

…

They all tried to keep having fun but that clearly changed the mood. They were still talking and drinking but the fun had been sucked out of it. And that didn't please David at all.

"Fuck it. I'm going to go get him."

"You don't even know where they went."

Nea had a point but he figured he'll just look around.

"I do."

Danny stood up and pats his boyfriend's shoulder, sighing.

"Don't you dare think I'll let you have all the fun."

He smiled before turning back to the others.

"We'll be right back!"

"Famous last words…"

He ignored Meg as they walked out of the place, following Danny's directions to the McMillan's estate. They both sneaked around, David feeling lucky he got to see how Danny gets around undetected all the time, kind of proud he could follow without being too loud himself. Danny opened a trapdoor in the coal mine and they both went in, David ready to see a psychopath with a pickaxe at any moment.

They both got to a large metal door, Danny looking around, searching for something.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a metal door, David. It's bound to squeak like a bitch. Usually he has oil around here…."

"Oh. If that's the problem."

He kicked the door wide open in a loud echoing sound, grabbing Danny's wrist to run inside and hide in a corridor as Trapper passes by to get it close again.

"Pretty sure I closed that…"

He slowly walked by, down the tight alley he came from, stopping next to the corridor, David's arms crushing Danny against him as he presses his back against the wall. The killer sniffed around before smelling his own arm.

"Spent too long next to that fighter.. his cologne stays…"

He walked back from where he came, Danny turning around to slap David's arms, whispering hastily.

"You had to put on cologne, huh?!"

"Of course I did! It smells good!"

"It's a nuisance!"

"I put it because you like it!"

The killer stopped, cocking his head to the side.

"Aw. Babe."

David smirked before going back to serious.

"Can we do this later?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Sure."

They both followed the Trapper's footsteps, leading to a large hall with metal boxes used as furnitures, a large sofa in the middle. There were three doors and they didn't know which one he went through.

"What do we do now?"

Danny looked around, going for a door before stopping, bringing his ear to it before turning back.

"Run."

He grabbed David's wrist and they both ran as fast as they could behind a metal box, right in time before the door slams open.

"I don't see why doing this was any necessary."

"Your people need to be reminded where they are. They've been relaxing a lot."

They could hear them sit on the sofa, making all their escape routes blocked until they leave.

"If they decided to fight, we all would've been in a lot of trouble."

".. and?"

"And as a leader, you should know it's not a good thing? You abuse of your power too much..."

David was getting ready to get up, Danny ready to follow, the two of them could probably distract the Trapper until Dwight is away and safe.

"Don't you love it when I abuse of it, though."

Nevermind!!! Stop everything!!

They both hastily went back against their box, confusion oozing from them.

"Not in front of m- hmm!"

They were kissing, weren't they? Yep. They were kissing. The wet sounds and the muffled whimpers were enough to guess what was going on.  
And the sound of a metal buckle opening made them both panic.

"Evan.. wait- haa…"

This isn't happening. This wasn't happening!!! They both tried to look around for any way out, anything they could hide behind, Dwight moans echoing through the concrete walls. They stopped to look at each other, whispering in unison.

"Don't get hard."

And both hit themselves before panicking again.

"Evan…"

They stopped, holding their breaths.

"Can we.. not do this on the sofa again? My back is killing me…."

"... Sure."

They kissed again and Trapper's heavy steps started to leave the room, Dwight's following.

"And take off your mask this time? Last time, I got a cut and everyone was freaking out about it.."

"Oh.. really…?"

"Don't. Do not."

"Come here."

The door slammed and only silence fell. David in shock as he whispers.

"That's how he got the cut on his face.. the cheeky bastard….."

Danny just started laughing uncontrollably, unable to stop, David telling him to shut up as the door opens again.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back!"

Dwight was shuffling through his clothes before stopping, walking to the box right in front of them, apparently aware they were here the whole time.

"Leave!"

They both hastily got up, running to the exit, David looking back at the leader who was waving jokingly at them before going back inside. They ran as fast as they could until they were back in the snowy field of Ormond, sighing as they catch up their breaths.

"Well."

"I didn't get to take a single picture…"

He looked back to his boyfriend, patting his shoulder.

"Not gonna lie. I'm kinda glad you don't have pics of my leader wearing only his shirt and boxers."

They both laughed and got back inside, explaining everything was fine, without revealing everything, was way harder than they thought it would be, but soon enough everyone were back on their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this until the end!  
> I wish I would've written more but this seemed like a good place to end!  
> Danny and David will certainly be back soon though, they're too much fun to write!  
> Thank you so much for the feedbacks and the hilarious comments that helped me through this too, you're the reason I keep writing!!

**Author's Note:**

> It was all fun and games until Danny caught those feelings, huh?


End file.
